Beginner
.|136x136px]] '''Beginner' is a difficulty level utilized in the Main Game. It is the easiest difficulty level in every game where it appears. Unlike Advanced and Expert, Beginner stages rarely utilize puzzles or advanced mechanics, focusing solely on giving the player a chance to learn about and practice the game. Most incarnations of the Beginner level contain ten stages, one of which is a bonus stage. Monkey Ball / Super Monkey Ball .]] ''Monkey Ball's ''Beginner difficulty features ten normal floors and three extra floors. Every stage reappears in ''Super Monkey Ball with no changes to the order. In Monkey Ball, all of these stages take place in the Sky, with the exception of the bonus floor and extra floors. In Super Monkey Ball, the first four floors instead appear in the Jungle. The parentheses contain the name of the level in ''Super Monkey Ball Deluxe''. * Beginner Floor 1 (Plain) * Beginner Floor 2 (Diamond) * Beginner Floor 3 (Hairpin) * Beginner Floor 4 (Wide Bridge) * Beginner Floor 5 (Bonus Basic) * Beginner Floor 6 (Slopes) * Beginner Floor 7 (Steps) * Beginner Floor 8 (Blocks) * Beginner Floor 9 (Jump Single) * Beginner Floor 10 (Exam-A) .]] Extra Floors These floors are unlocked after clearing the above floors without using a continue. In the U.S. version of ''Super Monkey Ball, however, this was changed to clearing the floors without losing a life. In both games, these stages are located in Space. * Beginner Extra 1 (Blur Bridge) * Beginner Extra 2 (Hitter) * Beginner Extra 3 (AV Logo) Super Monkey Ball 2 |144x144px]] Like its predecessor, ''Super Monkey Ball 2's Beginner difficulty contains ten floors, with one bonus stage and ten extra stages. The first four stages take place in Jungle Island, the bonus stage takes place in Mid-Sky, and the final five stages take place in the Amusement Park. #Simple #Hollow #Bumpy #Switches #Bowl (Rising Inclines in Super Monkey Ball Deluxe) #Floaters #Slopes (Tub in ''Super Monkey Ball Deluxe'') #Sliders #Spinning Top #Curve Bridge .]] Extra Stages These floors are unlocked after completing the above stages without using a continue. The first five stages are located in the Space Colony, while the final five are located in Dr. Bad Boon's Base. #Conveyers #Bumpy Check #Alternative #Junction #Bead Screen #Fluctuation #Folders #Quick Turn #Linear Seesaws #Birth Super Monkey Ball Jr. Super Monkey Ball Jr. contains ten normal floors and three extra floors. Most stages are simplified versions of Beginner stages from Super Monkey Ball, but there are some that are distinct or out of order, most notably in the extra stages. The stages use the same backgrounds as their Super Monkey Ball counterparts. * Beginner Floor 1 * Beginner Floor 2 * Beginner Floor 3 * Beginner Floor 4 * Beginner Floor 5 (Bonus) * Beginner Floor 6 * Beginner Floor 7 * Beginner Floor 8 * Beginner Floor 9 * Beginner Floor 10 Extra Floors These floors are unlocked after clearing the above floors without using a continue. * Beginner Extra 1 * Beginner Extra 2 * Beginner Extra 3 Super Monkey Ball Deluxe Super Monkey Ball Deluxe contains a record forty normal floors, as well as a record twenty extra stages. Floors 1-4, 10 and 21-25 are from Super Monkey Ball and Floors 5-9, 20 and 26-29 are from Super Monkey Ball 2. Extra Floors 1-3 are from Super Monkey Ball and Extra Floors 6-10 and 15-20 are from Super Monkey Ball 2. All others are exclusive and make their debut in Deluxe. Floors 1-4 are set in the Jungle, 5-9 in Jungle Island, 10 in Starry Night, 11-14 in the Desert, 15-19 in the Boiling Pot, 20 and 30 in Mid-Sky, 21-25 in Sky High, 26-29 in the Amusement Park, 31-35 in the Bubbly Washing Machine, and 36-40 in Under the Ocean. Extra Floors 1-5 are set in Space, 6-10 in Space Colony, and 11-20 in Dr. Bad-Boon's Base. Names in bold are stages that are exclusive to Deluxe. #Plain #Diamond #Hairpin #Wide Bridge #Simple #Hollow #Bumpy #Switches #Floaters #Bonus Basic #[[Edge|'Edge']] #[[Escalators|'Escalators']] #[[Serpentine|'Serpentine']] #[[Swirl|'Swirl']] #[[Dormant Pits|'Dormant Pits']] #[[Composition|'Composition']] #[[Dynamo|'Dynamo']] #[[Lunchbox|'Lunchbox']] #[[Gutter|'Gutter']] #Rising Inclines (Bowl from Super Monkey Ball 2) #Slopes (Beginner Floor 6 from Super Monkey Ball) #Steps #Blocks #Jump Single #Exam-A #Tub (Slopes from Super Monkey Ball 2) #Sliders (Windy Slide in PAL version) #Spinning Top #Curve Bridge #[[Scabrous|'Scabrous']] #[[Jolt Channel|'Jolt Channel']] #[[Inertial|'Inertial']] #[[Octagonal|'Octagonal']] #[[Sewer|'Sewer']] #[[Arc Bridges|'Arc Bridges']] #[[Veer Field|'Veer Field']] #[[Teeter|'Teeter']] #[[Stream|'Stream']] #[[Catwalk|'Catwalk']] #[[Catapult|'Catapult']] Extra Floors #Blur Bridge #Hitter #AV Logo #[[Rhombus|'Rhombus']] #[[Buoy|'Buoy']] #Conveyers #Bumpy Check #Alternative #Junction #Bead Screen #[[Coil Ramp|'Coil Ramp']] #[[Millefeuille|'Millefeuille']] #[[Waver|'Waver']] #[[Fat Seesaw|'Fat Seesaw']] #[[Treads|'Treads']] #Fluctuation #Folders #Quick Turn #Linear Seesaws #Birth Super Monkey Ball Adventure |128x128px]] Beginner in ''Super Monkey Ball Adventure contains twelve stages, all of which are playable in Story Mode and are set in the world Jungle Island. There are no bonus or extra floors. *Crossroads *Shuffle *Over the Hills *Cascade *Overrun *Ripple *Holes *Jump *Tongue Twister *Sequencer *Celtic Knots *Simple Split ''Super Monkey Ball: Banana Splitz '']] Beginner in ''Super Monkey Ball: Banana Splitz contains ten stages. There is one bonus floor but no extra floors. All stages are set in the world Monkey Island and contain no extra stages. Some of these stages are ported from Super Monkey Ball. *Plain *WIN002 *Hairpin *CHUTO *Basic Bonus *Diamond Zone *Monkey Island 5 *Sliders *Wide Bridge *Steps Trivia * Super Monkey Ball Deluxe holds the record for the most floors in Beginner, and is the first game to use floors from previous games. Super Monkey Ball: Banana Splitz would later do this as well with Super Monkey Ball's Plain, Hairpin, Wide Bridge, and Steps. * The icon color for Beginner is usually green. However, Super Monkey Ball Adventure uses a bronze icon, and Super Monkey Ball: Banana Splitz's icon is not color coded. * Most games treat Beginner as the "default" difficulty. This means that a stage opened by itself (for example, using the Stage Select in Debug Mode) will always be portrayed as Beginner 1, regardless of whether it is in another difficulty. * In Super Monkey Ball 2, there is a glitch that can result in the game mistaking a padding floor as the otherwise inaccessible Beginner 11. This, however, is merely a cosmetic error, as the floor can only be opened in Practice Mode under certain circumstances. Category:Difficulty Levels Category:Lists